Battle Chatelaine Dana
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Dana | jname=ラジュルネ | tmname=Lajournée | image=XY Dana.png | size=200px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown| region=Kalos (originally Hoenn) | relatives= , , (sisters)| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | brain=no | }} Battle Chatelaine Dana (Japanese: ラジュルネ Lajournée) is one of the four leaders of the Battle Maison in Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, alongside , , and . In the games Dana is the leader of the Triple Battle format of the Battle Maison, as well as the second eldest of the sisters. Dana can be battled once the has acquired a 19-win streak, and on the Super Triple Battle once the player has acquired a 49-win streak. She may join with in the Multi Battle format after the player has reached a 19-win streak, sending out, at random, two of the possible six Pokémon she has in her Triple Battle team. Dana may also appear with in the Super Multi Battle format once the player has reached a 49-win streak, randomly using two Pokémon from her Super Triple Battle team. Pokémon Triple Battle (on 20th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDana.png 150px |prize=20 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name=Dana |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Super Triple Battle (on 50th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDana.png 150px |prize=50 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name=Dana |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Pokémon X and Y ;Triple Battle format * Before battle :"Welcome to the Battle Maison! I'm Dana. Thank you for coming. I am the second eldest of the four sisters who run this Battle Maison. I am also a Triple Battle expert! So come at me, young challenger! Yes, the extent of your strength... I will be weighing it in a moment!" * Being defeated :"Gasp...gasp... That was quite...the performance... Truly... You and your Pokémon...are truly... Ehh, leave it out! Let's drop the act. Good / , yourself. That's the best trouncin' I've had in ages. Sure, in ages! In fairness, I put on a bit of a show for the guests. But I can't act so high 'n' mighty after a savage battle like that one. Now, you leg it this instant before I consider fighting ye again right now! Away ye go and keep on winning! 'Cause if you do... I'll show ye my real skills. Ye'd do well to mind yerself then!" * If the player is defeated :"My, my, my... What a pity. Is that the end of things for you? I thought you had potential, but you can't get blood from a stone, after all. Away with you! I'm not interested in wasting my time with weak Trainers! If that's difficult for you to accept, come back and dare to challenge me again. And if you're just going to give up, then why not just run home now to lick your wounds in shame?" ;Super Triple Battle format * Before battle :"Aye, in fairness, I knew a cracking Trainer like yourself would make it! So let's get straight to the battle! Both me and my Pokémon are delighted and excited about facing you again. Sure, and I don't need to be telling you, but... It'll be bad for me if that sister o' mine hears that I battled you without keeping up my wee act... So get your Pokémon out and let the battle begin! Here I come, ready or not!" * Being defeated :"Whisht! To think I'd lose again! And I wasn't holding back in the slightest! Don't I look a right fool now! What in the world are you, pet? But...hehehe... It was really good fun, wasn't it? I've been so bored battling lately, but now I feel proper satisfied... I'm going to keep getting stronger, Then I'll surely beat you! So until I do, you'd better not be losing!" * If the player is defeated :"Hehehe! What are you gawking at now? The savage mess you made o' the battle? Ha! I'm not havin' a dig at you—it's just great fun to battle hard after holdin' back! But I can tell you could be stronger yet! Come back when you've upped your game, eh? Oh, and one last thing, pet... Don't go tellin' me big sister that I battled you seriously, will you, lovey? Th-that sister of mine... When she tears into a person... Well, n-never mind. Just come back again, ye great lump! I'll be waiting for Triple Battles!" ;Multi Battle format with Evelyn * Before battle :"Welcome to the Battle Maison! I'm Dana. Thank you for coming. I am the second eldest of the four sisters who run this Battle Maison. I will praise your bravery, at least, in attempting a Multi Battle with me! And, of course, I am hardly alone! ... ... ... Oh, give me a break, Evelyn! It's your line next! Come on!" * Being defeated :"Ugh... You're not bad, tha's for certain... To think that you would be able to break through our perfect combo... But my real stage is the Triple Battle! And Evelyn's speciality is Double Battle! If you took either of us on in our own specialties, we'd never lose to you! Isn't that right, Evelyn?!" * If the player is defeated :"Oh, goodness me. Isn't this a shame? It looks like you're finished already. Well, at least you weren't any worse than I had already expected you to be... Don't you agree? Evelyn? ... ... ... Oh, for pity's sake, Evelyn! Wake up! I'm morto for them and you! Honest!" ;Super Multi Battle format with Nita * Before battle :"Welcome to the Battle Maison! My name is Dana. I am the second eldest of the four Battle Chatelaine sisters! Let me introduce my partner for this Multi Battle. Nita?" * Being defeated :"Nita! We only lost the battle because you went and started it without waiting for me to be ready! The key to any Multi Battle is being in perfect sync with your partner! Can you not get that through your thick skull, you moppet?!" * If the player is defeated :"... ... ... We have retained our victory. However, I must apologize to the both of you, I'm afraid. My sister Nita should not have attacked you like that without any warning. Such behavior reflects poorly on the dignity of the Battle Maison. Nita! Are you even listening? Apologize to them this instant!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Triple Battle format * Before battle :"Welcome to the Battle Maison! I'm Dana. Thank you for coming. I am the second eldest of the four sisters who run this Battle Maison. I am also a Triple Battle expert! ...I've no use for an act like that here in Hoenn, have I? Everyone here knows my true self! Well, give us a battle, then! I'll show you how it's done!" * Being defeated :"Gasp...gasp... I expected no less from the ... You and your Pokémon are brilliant, aren't ye? You've lit a fire in me heart, you have... Gasp gasp... You're all right... Away ye go and keep on winning! 'Cause if ye do... I'll show ye my real skills. Ye'd do well to mind yourself then!" * If the player is defeated :"Hang on, are you not the Champion, then? Is that all you've got? Catch yourself on! I supposed it can't be helped if you're feelin' a bit off today... Come back for more if you're disappointed. I'll be waiting." ;Super Triple Battle format * Before battle :"Hee hee hee... I've been waiting for you, I have, Champion. Me Pokémon and I are burning up to face you... Let's get on with it, then!" * Being defeated :"Whisht! To think I'd lose again! I wasn't holding back in the slightest! Don't I look a right fool for underestimating the power of the Champion! But...eh... Hehehe... It was really good fun, wasn't it? I've devoted me whole life to battling, and now at last I've got a purpose. I'm going to keep getting stronger... Then I'll surely beat you! So until I do, you'd better not lose now!" * If the player is defeated :"Hehehe! What are you gawking at now? The savage mess you made o' the battle? Ha! I'm not havin' a dig at you—it's just great fun to battle hard after holdin' back! But I can tell you could be stronger yet! Come back when you've upped your game, eh? Oh, and one last thing, pet... Don't go tellin' me big sister that I'm doing whatever I please here at home in Hoenn, will you, lovey? Th-that sister of mine... When she tears into a person... Well, n-never mind. Just come back again, ye great lump! I'll be waiting for Triple Battles!" ;Multi Battle format with Evelyn * Before battle :"Thanks for coming to the Battle Maison! I'm Dana. I am the second eldest of the four sisters who run this Battle Maison. I will praise your bravery, at least, in attempting a Multi Battle with me! And, of course, I am hardly alone! ...Oh, give me a break, Evelyn! It's your line next! Come on!" * Being defeated :"Ugh...You're not bad, that's for certain...To think that you would be able to break through our perfect combo...But my real stage is the Triple Battle! And Evelyn's speciality is Double Battle! If you took either of us on in our own specialties, we'd never lose to you! Isn't that right, Evelyn?!" * If the player is defeated :"Well, I suppose that wasn't so bad then... You can't stack up to the skills of us sisters, though! Isn't that so, Evelyn? ... ... Oh, for pity's sake, Evelyn! Wake up! I'm morto for them and you! Honest!" ;Super Multi Battle format with Nita * Before battle :"Welcome to the Battle Maison! I'm Dana, and I run things at this Battle Maison! I'm the second oldest of us Battle Chatelaine sisters! And here we have my partner..." * Being defeated :"Nita! We only lost the battle because you went and started it without waiting for me to be ready! The key to any Multi Battle is being in perfect sync with your partner! Can you not get that through your thick skull, you moppet?!" * If the player is defeated :"... Sorry. Me little sister didn't give you a fair shake in that battle... Dana! Well, are you listening then? Catching somebody off their guard like that is the height of cowardice, it is!" Artwork Sprites Names Category:Battle facility leaders Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Journée es:Meridia fr:Méridia it:Meridia ja:ラジュルネ zh:蘭晝妮